


Close Your Eyes

by Scornful_truth



Series: Sweet Bloodied Smiles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Fluff (I think?), Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornful_truth/pseuds/Scornful_truth
Summary: Day 5 prompt: Gunpoint





	Close Your Eyes

The first thing that seeps into his throbbing mind is; “_I’ve been drugged_.”

Basing it off how delirious he feels.

His body sat stiff, his neck was painfully bent with the weight of his head leaning forward. The taste of dirtied fabric assaulted his tongue as the gag rubbed his teeth. He shifted uncomfortably. When he opened his eyes, it was still dark. Only realizing with another headache pang, that he’s blindfolded.

Shuichi sat up as far as he could. Wincing as his tight neck cracked into an upright position. He rolled his head from side to side to shake the resonating dull thrum of his aching head. He gave up, and sat there, thinking.

“_Where… am I?_”

Thinking about what happened was just too hard. As the blood flowed back to his arms, he realized with delayed horror that his arms were tied back behind the chair he sat in. His ankles were cuffed to the chair legs, while his torso had a binding— no, a belt. Keeping his back pressed against the chair.

His head spun with nausea. Making his stomach churn unpleasantly and his throat tickle with rawness. The smell- or, the awful _stench_, in this place reeked of blood. Soil from soft, freshly tossed up dirt floated in the air next to it.

It was cold, wherever he was. The chill in the room- basement- prison place ran down his spine and he hated every second of it. His bare hands found weak warmth by balling up together in a fist. Hoping that his fingers unfreeze so he could use them without the numb paralyzing cold shaking them useless.

His nose and ears were freely nipped at by the air. Whatever draft was here was brushing by his cheeks, the tension he built for himself only grew. He imagined someone standing there inches from his face, breathing down his neck and just ready to feast upon his vulnerable flesh.

He vaguely remembered walking alone in a dark place. Where that was, it was cold there too. So it was winter, he remembered that much.

His memory offered flashes of struggle. Splattered in bits of pain and engulfing misery. He remembered feeling regret. And maybe a tidbit of _‘so this is where I die.’_

He gave up on recalling his past mistakes. He dropped his head forward again, his neck complained but he was too tired to keep it up and well pampered. Much to his dismay, he didn’t fall asleep again. He sat there, and sat there. Waiting for his murderer to come and kill him now. Before the suspension did.

He flinched when he heard noises around him. There was a light _click!_ And footsteps slowly falling on each wooden step that lead to where he was.

Letting Shuichi know he was somewhere down stairs. Basement it was then.

Soon, those footsteps weren’t alone. The slow footsteps were followed by a new pair that was faster, and more hurried. But they caught up and both people reached the bottom of the stairs with a clack of their shoes hitting concrete.

“Unharmed, as promised.” A deep voice sounded. Shuichi didn’t recognize it, for a brief moment, he thought he was being sold, had he managed to get into human trafficking?

“Unharmed?” Another voice scoffed. “Man, those bruises sure look like he was unharmed.” This voice made his head spin. He knows that voice.

Slow, long strides of footsteps lead up close to him, and he feels grimy fingers cup under his chin as their crusty nails dig into his cheeks. They lifted up his head, or more so jerked it up. Shuichi couldn’t swallow the unprecedented yelp that slipped past his lips.

“Looks like he’s awake.” The gruff man said, boredom underlined his tone.

“Great. Take the blindfold off him, why bother with it?” The boy sounding voice seemed to curl around Shuichi’s ears. His heart rate picked up. There was unmistakable anger in his utterance. Shuichi was no doubt the cause of such an unhinged amount of frustration.

Those calloused fingers reached behind his head and undid the knot that held his blinder up. Once it came down, he had to blink again to adjust to the surprisingly blinding light that came from the slightly swinging lamp above them.

His timid eyes land on the first pair he has no choice but to stare into.

Raging violets glare back and soon they look away. “So?” He asked, directing it at the man. “Deal?”

What _deal_?

Shuichi looked with questioning eyes, digging his glare into this boy he loved, Kokichi Ouma’s dead expression sat empty as he desperately wanted his questions answered. He knew Kokichi knew he was looking at him, yet he didn’t spare a glance.

“I had a change in mind.” The man said calmly, Shuichi didn’t want to look up at him, but he did. The man was tall, broady, could kill by snapping someone’s neck easily. Which is why Shuichi felt so tense when those filthy fingers found themselves resting on the back of his neck. Pinching the bone of his neck.

“I’ve lost interest.” He confessed. Facing Kokichi, who stared back with blank eyes. “If this boy does have the money you want, then I’ll give you the money to make up for his… absence”

Chills shot down his spine when the man said it, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the man felt him shake under his hand. He meant to _dispose_ of him.

“No deal.” Kokichi scoffed. “This boy has a pretty face. I like it. So cut half even, you did as you pleased, like I let you, and now it’s my turn.”

Shuichi couldn’t feel injuries even if he had any. He was so _cold_. His dry tongue thirsted for water, especially with the staining taste of rotting cotton jabbed between his grinding teeth. His limbs were just as unfeeling. He could only feel the awful headache.

“Stupid pretty boy if you ask me.” The man commented lowly. “He ran into us in the first place, what makes you think I’ll let you have what we rightfully found first?”

Kokichi’s eyes still remained empty. “I have this place surrounded.” He said, his voice was airy and cocky. “My subordinates will take you down, so if you plan on getting out unscathed, I suggest you listen, to my words.” His threat was subtle, and so were his words. Slow, conning, twisting with pure _hate_.

The man’s grip tightened and Shuichi whimpered, the skin was pinching and it was ever so close to crawling to wrap around his neck to snap what brittle bone held his head up at all. Kokichi flashed a look his way at the sound. “...Now, don’t get handsy. You had your fun, so step number one. Back, off.”

The man chuckled and dropped his hand to rest on his shoulder. Shuichi relaxed, but his guard still held high as the squeeze under his palm shocked him into more fear. So much, he bet this predator of a monster could smell it.

“Alright,” The man said, smiling with interest. “I’m listening.”

Kokichi strode over close to this disgusting man. Too close. Shuichi thought as the two stared at another. He’d call him stupid for getting so, so incrediable close to a probable murderer, if not for the knife that was tucked in his belt. Shuichi saw it’s flash from the bright lights.

“You let me take him, I leave you be. Since you have a field day with my property, you’re lucky I’m not giving you any further repercussions.” Kokichi growled every word, every sound and syllable dripped with gasoline that would soon light and run straight towards the base of the wood. The bomb fire would ignite. Burning the bodies of Kokichi’s enemies. Surely blood would rain.

“And if I don’t?” The man practically chuckled. Kokichi was a joke to him.

“Then you’re precious kill is mine.” At that sentence, the man drops his smile.

The hand clutched his shoulder and pierced through the fabric of his shirt. Shuichi shuttered under the bony clamp. Discomfort skyrocketed as venom soaked the air. Pouring from the mouths of the wolves that fought, teeth bared over him. He being the prey that dangled from the chaps that snarled for his blood.

“I’ll give you money.” The man says harshly. “He’s my kill and you will be too if you don’t back down.”

Kokichi smirked, putting his hands up in a relaxed surrender, as if everything was okay. “Calm down, listen, the thrill of watching someone struggle and scream as their life slips away is almost just as fun as doing it yourself. My property, my kill. You can have his corpse after, Kay? I decided I don’t need his pretty face alive. Though that would be nice.”

The man weighed his options. His hand on Shuichi’s shoulder slacked as he stared at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “Alright.” He reluctantly agrees. “I’ll give you the money in trade of his dead body.”

“And the rest of the prisoners.”

The man gritted his teeth. “Now that’s pushing it—”

Kokichi shot a hand out and grabbed Shuichi’s face, twisting it up to look at the man. His nails dig into his skin. The face of burdened stress flashed across his features and Kokichi chuckled. “...Look at this face…” he cooed. “Wouldn’t you want to see something so pretty… so pure, full of innocence, suffer? Just-.. just picture it. The tears, the screams, the thrill riding agony?”

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be real._ There was no way this was real._

The man cracked a smile. Holding out the gun, pleased to what his ears had heard. “Yes..Yes I see now. It’s worth it.”

Kokichi’s hand dropped, soon coiling around the gun’s handle. The barrel of it was pressed firmly against his temples, it happened slowly, and soon Shuichi was left shaking. But not because he was cold.

He wanted to cry, or scream. The shock his body was sent into was stiffening. He was frozen like the air he shallowly breathed.

“...Close your eyes, Shuichi.” He whispered. The gun dropped and soon was pressed into his forearm that was painfully pulled back behind the chair. His eyes never closed.

When the gun fired, fire exploded into his wrist and he choked on the cries that scuffled out in gasping sounds of invisible tears. Warmth soaked his left sleeve, he couldn’t feel the blood dripping off his hand, but he knows it is. Tears slid down his cheeks so slowly, his eyes stretched wide open, shocked, horrified, betrayed, hurting.

The man standing so close was smiling so wide, _despair riddled_. Shuichi understood. He was a despair. Following the ways of torture and hunting down weak and beautiful prey. He so happened to slam right into them.

Now once-remembered kind fingers guided his head to lean back. The tip of the gun tapped his chin and moved to rest on his cheek bone.

“...Close your eyes.” He coaxed again. “...it will hurt less.” His gentle voice betrayed him, the freezing tears were the only things that responded.

When he didn’t obey. Kokichi reached up and placed his hand over his eyes. It felt so, so wrong.

Held at gunpoint, he felt like all he could do was cry.

When the trigger was pulled, he heard the blast of it. Yet no bullet was found piercing his skull. A body slumped to the concrete floor, and before he could question him, the butt of the gun slammed against the side of his head.

* * *

When he woke up, he wasn’t cold, or dead.

Instead, he was warm. Breathing, alive.

There was a bandage wrapped multiple times around his wrist, it was pulled so tight, he wondered if that was why he couldn’t feel his fingers. His headache had disappeared into fuzzy static. The awful tasting cotton was gone, and only the remnants remained.

Shuichi looked around the darkened hospital room. Not just any hospital. This was the infirmary in DICEs headquarters. And it’s Leader was at the foot of his bed, his head resting in his folded arms.

Shuichi shifted slightly, at that, Kokichi jerked his head up, the fog of sleep in his eyes quickly vanished as frustration and relief clashed into his expression. Shuichi wanted to question him on why he would do such things to him. But when he saw the red lining under those eyes, how tired he looked, he bit back his words.

“How could you.” Kokichi said, his voice was so wrongly soft and scolding. “How could you do that to me.”

Shuichi should be the one asking that.

Kokichi came closer and gripped his uninjured hand. His eyes plastered open wide, his pupils shrunk, with the paleness in his cheeks so visible. “You were missing for three days.” He said numbly. “I had to find you and _kill_, Shuichi. I had to _kill_ someone for you.”

Shuichi winced, Kokichi hates murder to death. And he committed it. All thanks to Shuichi.

“...They hurt you. They did things to you, as much as killing him was satisfying..” he shook his head. “I mean to say, I really, really hate you.”

Shuichi bit his lip, looking away from him. “...sorry.” He whispered. He knows now, Kokichi told him to not go running after those people. Yet he did anyway.

Kokichi crawled up onto the bed, right up to his where his gentle hands circled his face. “...I hate you.” He said again. His soft voice shook as he closed the gap between them.

Kisses were always such a grey area. Kokichi was the type to kick him in the stomach hard, and while he’s keeling on the ground, he’d kiss him while in pain. Relieving him of the stinging, but giving so many mixed signals.

The worst part was that Shuichi forgave him every time when he shouldn’t. It always patched up the wound. Feeling his lips move against his own, it was an unspoken language that dripping in apologizes, and sweeter words that won’t ever be said because both of them are just too weak.

Between every breath, it’s another “_I hate you_.” And after each time, the kiss deepens into sincerity. Jolts of desperate healing surges were rushing to mend broken hearts that throbbed just inches from each other. Undeserved forgiveness bled into the air. Kokichi slipped from him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“...I hate you so, so much.” He whimpered. He sounded like he was in pain, and Shuichi sighed. Wrapping his arms around him. Kokichi deserved that, a hug.

His little leader wanted his eyes closed so he wouldn’t see him shoot the man who held him captive.

So he closed his eyes now.

“I love you too.”


End file.
